The Hungry Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a cold Autumn morning in the forest, and all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy gathering supplies before the first snowfall, while Papa Smurf and Mother were busy observing the whole operation. "Hey, Takeo, Fergus, go smurf us some smurfberries," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," they both said excitedly. Papa Smurf looked around and seen many bags were filled with supplies. "He! he! At this rate, my dear Janine," he said cheerfully. "We'll have more than enough supplies to smurf us the entire winter." "That's smurfy to know, my dear Jonathan," Mother Smurfette rejoiced, with a smile on her face. Smurfette, along with Hero, Wonder and Vanity were each holding a corner of a sheet, as Saviour was up in the tree dropping down chestnuts. "Hey, Papa Smurf! There's a lot of chestnuts up here," Saviour shouted down to them. "That's smurfy, Saviour, smurf them down!" Hero shouted back. Saviour then crawled along the tree branch, throwing down each chestnut as she went. "So, Wonder," Smurfette asked. "What is it like having your own child to smurf?" Wonder turned to Smurfette and smiled. "It's the most smurfiest thing in the world, Smurfette. Although a huge responsibility is smurfed upon you, it always smurfs out well in the end," she answered. Smurfette smiled and they went back to work. "Clumsy, Trippy, can you two go smurf some medlar fruit?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" they both happily acknowledged, and they ran off to find some medlar fruit. Papa Smurf soon noticed that Athena was giving Brainy and Nikolai a lecture, because the both of them weren't working. "Why are you two not helping the others smurf supplies?" Athena asked. "We're taking a break, Папа," Nikolai answered. "If you're taking a break," Athena said. "Then where are the sacks you filled?" "Hefty and Nicola smurfed them from us," Brainy retorted. Athena just looked at them rather suspiciously, before she proceeded to walk away. "And I thought Lazy was lazy enough," she said to herself. "What was that?" Brainy asked, sounding rather offended. "Nothing, my dearest Brainy," Athena said as she walked away. Just then, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette came over to them. "Hey, Brainy, Nikolai, go smurf us some walnuts!" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" they both answered. Both Brainy and Nikolai put on a yellow sack and walked out into the forest, checking every single tree for walnuts as they went. Nikolai soon started to feel bored. "Walnuts! Always walnuts!" he complained. "Walnuts aren't any good... hey, Brainy, what if we smurfed some sarsaparilla instead? Sarsaparilla is good!" "No, Nikolai," Brainy said. "Papa Smurf said walnuts, so we'll smurf for walnuts." Nikolai put his fingers in his ears because he, like the rest of the Smurfs, hated Brainy's long lectures. Meanwhile, back with the others, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were checking up on the progress made and noticed there were twice as many bags from before. They were very pleased. "Just a few more supplies and then we'll smurf back to the village, my dear Janine," Papa Smurf said happily. "That's smurfy to know, my dear Jonathan," Mother Smurfette responded. "It's better to smurf just a little bit more." "Papa Smurf! Mother Smurfette! We found the medlar fruit!" Clumsy and Trippy shouted, as they ran towards them and shown them what they were actually holding were acorns. "No, you two! Those are acorns," Papa Smurf said. "Oh?" Clumsy said. "Sorry," Trippy said. "No need to apologize, my little Trippy," Mother Smurfette empathized. "I know you two meant well." Papa Smurf soon noticed it was starting to get dark, so he ordered his little Smurfs and Smurfettes to gather the remaining supplies they had collected. "Okay, my little Smurfs!" he announced at last. "Let's smurf back to the village. Hefty, Nicola, Handy, Misty, Grouchy, and Sulky, follow on with the apples." "I HATE apples!" Grouchy said. "I HATE apples too!" Sulky added. ... Back in the village, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy storing the food in the storehouse. Smurfette was busy attaching a small hook to each of the bags she had and pulling on the rope. "Okay, Handy!" she shouted. "That will smurf it... the loft is full!" Handy shouted down. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette walked up in order to check if everything was in working order. "Any problems?" Papa Smurf asked. "No problems, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette answered with a smile. "The loft is full." "Excellent work, my little Smurfs," Mother Smurfette said, sound really pleased. "Good," Papa Smurf answered. "Winter's smurfing! We'll have plenty to smurf." Whilst all this was going on, Grouchy and Sulky were sitting on a bench in the village square. "You know, Sulky, I really hate Winter," Grouchy said. "I really hate the Winter too," Sulky said, before she looked around to see if there was any Smurf around. "Since we're alone, want to smurf a kiss?" "I HATE kissing!" Grouchy said, before he too looked around to see if there were any Smurf around. "Of course I want a kiss." Grouchy and Sulky slowly got closer to each other and eventually began to kiss each other. As they kissed they could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, causing them to immediately stop. The group consisted of Nicola, Hefty, Misty, Handy, Dempsey and Angelina. "Hey, Grouchy, Sulky, want to smurf a game of smurfball with us?" Nicola asked. "I HATE smurfball!" Grouchy said. "I HATE smurfball too!" Sulky added. "Suit yourself," Nicola said. "Come on, Smurfs!" Angelina stayed behind; she went over to them. "Why do you two not want to play?" she asked. "We just don't want to," Grouchy answered with a frown. "We just want to be left alone, Angelina," Sulky said. "We hope you can respect that." "I do respect that," Angelina said. "But if you want to play with us, then you'll know where we'll be smurfing." As Angelina left, Grouchy and Sulky got closer to each other. "Now, where were we?" Grouchy asked, with a smirk on his face. Sulky smiled, before they proceeded to kiss again. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Hungry Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles